Wanna play?
by ShadowsAngel1
Summary: when Aoyama breaks up with Ichigo, Kisshu comes to her aid and offers to play a little game to cheer her up. But will he suceed in doing so? R&R not very good at summaries yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why me?

Mew Ichigoxkish: I do not own any of Tokyo Mew Mew because if I did tree-hugger would be in the middle of having a wedding with his tree. And you would see Strawberry-Quiche's, Tart-Pudding's, and Lettuce-Pie's. Mainly the first, But do you see that no living in a fantasy.  
This in my first story so it might be like kind of rubbish. Feel free to tell me if I need too get better because if you know your flaws then you can learn from your mistake. ON WITH THE STORY !  
-ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo was heart broken she couldn't believe what had just happend to he. Why her. *FLASHBACK*

Ichigo Momomiya was preparing for another one of her dates with her Aoyama-kun. Ichigo had just got changed and was now about to set of to the park bench.  
"ICHIGO!" Shintaro shouted " Make sure that the TREE-HUGGER dosen't touch you anywhere or the thing that you call a face is going to smash right into that tree named Cherry he goes and pampers. ALRIGHT!".  
Ichigo had sweat dropped.  
"Yes dad i understand. Got to go or i'll be late. Again." The cat mew reminded her parents about her habbit to be late for almost every date she has had.  
Ichigo ran. she was almost at the park. The Aoyama boy had something important to tell her. And it was important!  
As usual Ichigo was late. AGAIN. This annoyed the the baka tree-hugger.  
"Late again" Aoyama awnserd coldly. Ichigo was gobsmacked, he had never treated her like this before.  
"uh, My parents kept bombarding me with rules." Ichigo retorted.  
" UH Ichigo, its not working out" Aoyama declared. Ichigo saw this and anger inside him began to boil the way she was acting really pissed him off why couldn't she just take it, it was harder on him, or so he thought.  
" IT'S OVER OK GET OVER IT I DON'T WANT YOU OR NEED YOU! " Aoyama shouted not realizing he had a crazed look in his eyes. This truly scared Ichigo not only did it break her heart into pieces at the same time.  
And with those last words he left her there. Standing.

*END FLASHBACK*

Ichigo still stood there, in the park. Alone. She was processing through her mind what had just happend. Then it struck her. The baka tree-hugger had left her but he didn't tell her why he just told her it wasn't working, but she knew this wasn't the real awnser. But what was the difference her Aoyama-kun had still left her.  
And she still felt like dying. There and then. No one would mind, she thought. Though there was her fellow mews, Ryou probably wouldn't mind, Her parents still certainly loved her that was for sure. The aliens would be more than happy they would have one mew down and four to go. Kisshu on the other hand would probably be over-joyed he was always trying to kill her but then there was the fact he had pronounced love for her many times. But she wasn't sure if all of those confessions were was positive that she should go home but what was the point. Then Ichigo began walking knowing that her legs would take her she needed to go.

KISSHU'S POV He saw everything. The baka tree-hugger lashing out on his koneko-chan. He could of killed him there and then but the tree-hugger saw the mad alien and walked off, so unlucky for kisshu he didn't get the chance, YET.  
Shaking of those thoughts he continued to watch his kitten in confusion. She just stood there, with a horrified look on her face. And this scared kisshu ALOT.  
Then the cat mew started walking, head lowerd not looking where she was going. So kisshu started to follow to watch over her, incase she ran into trouble.

So this is the first chapter of my first story i think it is a bit small but i tried my best.  
still dont own tokyo mew mew never gonna so yeah bummer...  
Please read and review. R&R Kisshu: yeah read and review if you want to hear more from me Mew Ichigoxkish: wait what are you doing youre supposed to be getting ready for next chapter Kisshu: only for a cookie *smirks*  
Mew Ichigoxkish: fine *gives kisshu five cookies*  
kisshu: YAY Mew Ichigoxkish: R&R people


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What was I thinking

Mew Ichigoxkish: OK. so im proud that i made it this far my second chapter is about to start shortly, but first my explanation why i havent updated so long. That reason is that i have been busy helping look after my nan. Ok our lucky guest from todays chapter to do the disclaimer.  
Kisshu: Mew Ichigoxkish does not own tokyo mew mew at all.  
Mew Ichigoxkish: On with the story..  
'S POV

She didn't know or care where she was going. It didn't matter!  
To ichigo it felt like she was walking for ever but really she just waljed very slowly back to the most obvious place.  
Ichigo had just walked all the way back home. She only just realized this when she finally decided to look up.  
What an idiot.. Ichigo thought to herself..Now she'd have to explain to her parents why she had taken so long.

KISSHU'S POV

Still folowing his kitty-cat, Kisshu was bewilderd to find out that Ichigo had walked all the way home without even looking.  
Now she was just standing infront of her house gawking like there's no tomorow.  
"Well are you going inside or what?" Kisshu asked confused.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo turned around suprised to find a certian green haired alien looking at her confused.  
"uhh... NO im not..you don't... HEY WERE YOU FOLOWING ME!" Ichigo shouted Kisshu began to have a farmiliar smirk on his face.  
" Why ever would you think that Koneko-chan?" Kish then asked putting on an innocent act.  
Ichigo then sent kisshu a death glare telling him to shut up.

KISSHU'S POV

Kisshu was now aware that his kitten was not going into the house because she didn't want to have to face the wrath of her parents, seeing this he telepoprted into her house right in front of her parents.  
" WHO AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE! " Shintaro screamed now holding his wife, Sakura, close.  
A huge grin appeared on kisshu's face.  
" Im Kisshu, Im one of the aliens attacking earth and im in your house so i can teleport you elsewhere while i play with my kitten. Fine with you. THANKS! " Kisshu exclaimed still grinning like a child on christmas day.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo soon heard her father's voice shouting then she realized that kisshu had teleported somewher only a few minutes ago.  
With that ichigo had burst through the door only to find just kisshu standing there. Where had her parents gone.

Mew Ichigoxkish: So that is all for today if I have enough time I will update tomorow thanks to your reviews I actually decided to do another chapter today.  
Kisshu: WOOHOO I got to send people away i wish it was the friggin' tree-hugger Mew Ichigoxkish: Hey kish look at this pic *shows kish a pic of zakuro punching kish with a caption saying owned by a model wearing all purple*  
Kisshu: Damn it wish i knew whoo made that Mew Ichigoxkish: if I said it was tree-hugger would you agree to torture him in futre chapters Kisshu: HECK YEAH!  
*Ichigo poofs in*  
Ichigo: hey howcome i never get to be here at the end*pouts*  
Mew Ichigoxkish: cus' then id have to give you a cookie as well. anyway dont own tokyo mew mew R&R please thanks *gives kisshu and ichigo 3 cookies each* Bye for now 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I want answers

Mew Ichigoxkish: Okay haven't posted for a while but i have been super busy. 12 reveiws so far thank you very much readers your all awesome in many different ways so keep reading now this time i have ichigo to do the disclaimer.  
Ichigo: Mew Ichigoxkish does not own tokyo mew mew at all.  
Kisshu: too bad. On with the story -

KISSHU'S POV

Ichigo had just came streaming through the door and just started staring with her her mouth open looking really suprised.  
silence.  
" Kitten , your going to catch flies " Kisshu said breaking the silence.  
Almost instantly ichigo smacked her jaw closed at this statement, Just to be opend again to speak.  
" where are they " the now worried cat girl whisperd.  
" pardon kitten " Kisshu asked attempting to wind up the mew.  
Just as planned it worked. " WHERE DID THEY FRIKIN' GO KISHHU! " Ichigo shouted now pissed off.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo's plan to scare kisshu seemed to be working because the startled extraterrestrial flew backwards into the wall.  
He was cornerd.  
" WELL IM WAITING " Ichigo screamed.  
" Well i sent them to a different dimension so i could spent time with my pretty little kitty " Kisshu explained calmly.  
Ichigo was giving kisshu a death glare the whole time.

KISSHU'S POV

Kisshu was not far from bursting into a laughing fit.  
Ichigo was giving him a death glare which wasn't helping either. She looked hilarious.  
Suddenly the room was full of kisshu's laughter. He couldn't help it her face was to funny.  
Ichigo saw this and started to wonder was he tricking her or was she bieng that clueless.  
She couldn't take it anymore, Kisshu looked to funny rolling on the floor in a laughing fit, so she joined him.  
They were both laughing at each other.

ICHIGO'S POV

She could not believe what she was doing.  
She was rolling on the floor. Laughing. Next to kisshu. Her personal perverted alien. The enemy.  
What was she doing. She had just broken up with tree-hugger yet she was rolling on the floor laughing with kisshu.  
Yet she was enjoying it.  
Kisshu had cheered her up she had to thank him , though he could take advantage of that but she had to.  
He was actually being nice to her. Apart from sending her parents away.  
Now was the time he began to stop laughing.

KISSHU'S POV

Kisshu was suprised, gobsmacked his koneko-chan started laughing with him.  
He was happy. He didn't want this moment to end.  
Then suddenly kisshu saw ichigo open her mouth to say something.  
" Thank you, for cheering me up " Ichigo whisperd Kisshu smirked and said " No problem koneko-chan"  
Ichigo just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Mew Ichigoxkish: OK done chapter three i MIGHT post up another chapter today but it isnt a promise Kisshu: Yes another chapter spent with my kitty cat Ichigo: kisshu...*turns red*  
Kisshu: Ichigo your red *ichigo's cat ears pop out*  
Mew Ichigoxkish: Okay i dont own tokyo mew mew said this before wish i did n'all but never going to happen sooo.*hands kisshu and ichigo next chapter's story line*  
kisshu: mmm juicy R&R if you want the next chapter up. Everyone: See you all in the next chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Let the fun begin

Mew Ichigoxkish: Ok had a small amount of time this morning not much but still enough to make the promised chapter.  
Thanks for all of the reviews so far.  
kisshu: Ok time to do the disclaimer...*taruto poofs in*  
Taruto: how the hell did i get here Mew Ichigoxkish: well my midget friend you have been chosen to do the disclaimer *kisshu sends tart a glare*  
Tart: HEY IM NO MIDGET. anyway Mew Ichigoxkish doesn't own tokyo mew mew Mew Ichigoxkish:i do believe you are a midget though so on with the story -

* * *

KISSHU'S POV

Kisshu was suprised agin. Ichigo his little niave kittycat had thanked him.  
But then agian he did totaly deserve it.  
But he didn't want to be thanked hewanted something more. To be loved.  
It was a risk, But a risk he was willing to take to get his love to love him back.  
There was only one way.  
To act sexy. Kisshu began to think to himself, who's acting.  
Suddenly without noticing a wild grin masked his face.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo say a wild grin apear, she watched in horror as she began to think what he was thinking of.  
she was wondering in a long trail of thought about what the uninvited alien might do when the silence was broken.  
" hey koneko-chan going to the toilet " kisshu noted.  
" um okay just don't mess anything up " ichigo added.  
What was she doing not long ago was she arguing with him, laughing with him, but now she was thinking of him.  
She should of been shooing him out of the door but she wouldn't see her parents.  
Now she was sitting on the floor waiting for the uninvited green haired alien to come downstairs from the toilet.  
Suddenly Ichigo heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she wasn't worried it was probably the annoyance kisshu.  
When she turned around she came face to face with a soaking wet kisshu with no top on.  
" i fell into a bathtub full of water and got wet " Kisshu said pouting.  
all Ichigo could do was stare. she scanned his body from head to toe.  
What caught her the most was his chest. Nice chest she thought then shook it away.  
Ichigo didn't notice she was turning a light pink.  
His hair gleamed whith tiny sparkles when it was wet. And those eyes.  
Those eyes they were as captivating as ever.  
To sum it up Ichigo thought kisshu looked darn right sexy.

KISSHU'S POV

He watched as ichigo just looked at him then turned a light pink.  
That made a small grin appear.  
" like the view kittycat, anyway not important but can i have a towel " Kisshu said while keeping it cool even with a grin plasterd on his face.  
" towel yes you can, view sorta" Ichigo whisperd. She couldn't admit it fully but kisshu looked like a sexy beast.  
Kisshu got led towards a cupboard where a bunch of towels were kept.  
" Thanks " kisshu whisperd.

* * *

Mew Ichigoxkish: So i how is this chapter the next might be posted shortly after this one is posted so maybe today a double chapter.  
Kisshu: Yes this was just the start major fluff starts next chapter when i finally reveal my little game we play.  
Ichigo: dont forget to R&R *Taruto poofs in*  
Ichigo: midget is back Taruto: i told you im not a midget Ichigo: well you sure look like a midget to all of us Kisshu: yeah runt , Mew Ichigoxkish does NOT own tokyo mew mew *15 cookies appear and gives out five each*  
Mew Ichigoxkish: See you in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cat and mouse

Mew Ichigoxkish: Ok this is probably the important chapter because it is based on the game that kisshu and ichigo play and this game will return later on in the story as well.  
Ichigo: Cat and mouse intresting name for a chapter im the cat right Mew Ichigoxkish: well you have to find out by yourself.  
Kisshu: Well i finally get to play. YAY. Mew Ichigoxkish does NOT own tokyo mew mew.

* * *

ICHIGO'S POV

She heard him. He thanked her.  
But something was still bugging her.  
He claimed to have gotten rid of her parents so he could play with her.  
But the question was ,what game did he want to play?  
Confused, Ichigo was determined to find out what exactly was going on.  
" um hey kisshu, you claimed to have gotten rid of my parents so he could play with me" Ichigo whisperd shyly.  
" Oh yes now I remeber we still haven't got to play thanks for reminding me" Kisshu thought outloud.  
" what game were you on about?" Ichigo asked worried.

KISSHU'S POV "Cat and mouse" kisshu replied.  
kisshu could see the worried face that was ichiog and decided to put his trademark smirk at the end of that sentence.  
This woried the cat girl even more.  
" well if you must know i am going to be a cat and you are going to be a mouse " kisshu purred " considering i have cat genes why am i a mouse? " Ichigo asked confused.  
" well unless you wanna chase me be my geust, doesn't matter anyway when i catch you then you are the cat and have to chase me" Kisshu answerd Now the cat mew was speechless.  
her chasing kisshu not to mention his top still was not dry. Meaning she would have to chase a topless kisshu, unless she was not caught herself.  
" how about this then, whoever last longer without getting caught wins. If i win you will have to let me stay here for two weeks and will do as i say without hesitation" kisshu announced.  
Ichigo had a good chance at winning she had _CAT_ dna afterall.  
" deal but if i win you have to also stay here for two weeks dressed in a dark green made dress and do as i say" ichigo laughed with determination written across her face.  
kisshu was still happy win or lose he would get to stay with his koneko-chan for two weeks, but still he would prefer to win.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo was determined she would win.  
Though she could not figure out why she wanted kisshu to stay for two weeks.  
The cat mew soon shook that thought when she pictured kisshu in a forest green maid dress doing backflips on a bouncy ball.  
Kisshu seemed to see his little kitty grinning like mad, and just smirked.  
"ok first i have to try and catch you so you get a head start by ten seconds and when i start running the game begins, ok" Kisshu explained.  
" heck yeah im ready" Ichigo shouted "go"kisshu announced.  
with that ichigo was off running like crazy. ten seconds later kisshu was off.  
Running around like mad ichigo was up and down the stairs in the kitchen, everywhere.  
Kisshu was not far behind and caught ichigo by suprise when he jumped her and tickling her in a corner.  
"DONE" Kisshu shouted proud of his time." one minute and forty five seconds"  
"ok my turn" Ichigo said worn out.

KISSHU'S POV

Whithin seconds kisshu was off running.  
Ten seconds later ichigo began her hunt.  
Kisshu was still topless so he wasn't that hot but he was warm.  
Ichigo saw kisshu and leaped and just missed him by a second.  
"damn" Ichigo whined.  
Kisshu just laughed at her he was going to win wether she liked it or not.  
Finally ichigo leaped and caught kisshu and started to tikle him starting a tickle war.  
It was easier for his kitty because kisshu was topless.  
" two minutes and fifty four seconds." Ichigo panted.  
" I WIN! " kisshu shouted triumphantly.

* * *

Mew Ichigoxkish: Ok this is my second chapter for today done. I want to know what you guys think...  
Kisshu: I WON. I WON WHO WON I WON!  
Ichigo: I lost great...  
Mew Ichigoxkish: yes considering you have cat dna you still lost unlucky Ichigo: don't rub it in Kisshu: thanks for making me win Mew Ichigoxkish Mew Ichigoxkish: no problem kish it means i actually get to write some fluff and nothing about you bieng in an forest green maid outfit.  
Ichigo: Mew Ichigoxkish does NOT own tokyo mew mew


	6. authors note IMPORTANT

**Authors note**

**i don't know if i can complete this story anymore, i just don't feel the same spark that i had when i started writing this. This story will probably be deleted soon, but if anyone wants to use the idea feel free.**

_**ShadowsAngel1**_


End file.
